Lolitas Kisses
by Anna Catherine
Summary: This story takes place before Ryan moves to Newport. A course in the history between Ryan and Theresa. A backstory into Ryan's past
1. Chapter One

Notes: This takes place before Ryan leaves for Newport and I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet but knowing my love for Ryan and Theresa it will probably be pretty long. I'll try to give an update every week if not more than that. Also I realize there are things in this story that might confuse people considering their age but what I've come to realize is that kids are growing up faster and faster and as far as we've been told that wasn't any different for Ryan and Theresa.

Thank you **Ice Crystals **for the beta!

Chapter One

He wasn't exactly sure of how he had gotten there. His hands stuffed in his pockets, cigarette hanging from his lips.

She hadn't noticed him, yet. Her head was tilted down, sucking on a red ice pop. Her lips grew red by the second. He had an urge to say, "My Lolita" but he stayed silent, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth.

Theresa sat on her front step, painting her toenails. Her long dark hair blew in the wind, a few strands catching on the ice pop.

Ryan couldn't stay silent anymore. He had to see her face.

"Hey," he whispered, drawing the cigarette out of his mouth and stepping close to her.

She could see his shadow on the sidewalk. Her head slanted upwards, her moist lips red, eyelashes dark and her brown eyes looked him over. She watched him drop his cigarette to the ground. She grabbed it, sliding the tip into the cement, and put it out.

"Hey you," Theresa's lips turned into a smile.

He could see her cherry-stained tongue. He pulled up his jeans a little as he sat down beside her. She still held the ice pop stick in between her fingers while using her free hand to paint her toenails.

"I'll do that," he said reaching for the nail polish. She shoved his hand away.

"You always leave lines everywhere," she answered, whirling towards him with her head at an angle; hair thrown back. Theresa pushed the ice pop in his direction. He took a big chunk out of it. She looked at what was left and said, "Well you may as well have the rest, Mr. Greedy." She handed it back to him.

He obliged. "I like when you finish it. You always taste good," his own lips curved into a smile as he watched hers do the same.

"So, are you trying to say I don't taste good all of the time?" Theresa twisted towards him placing, the bottle of nail polish down.

Ryan took another chunk out of the ice. He shook his head no. "No that's not what I was saying. I meant…" he trailed off as her lips pressed against his.

He quickly savored the moment, dropping the Popsicle to the ground beside him. He placed his hands against her face, pulling her closer to him. As they parted lips, Ryan brushed hers with his fingertips, wiping off the saliva that had formed there in the past few seconds.

Ryan often wondered when it was he had fallen for her but there didn't seem to be a precise moment where he could place his feelings.

He remembered her sharing her lunch with him in grade school and the way he often found himself jealous if anyone else was around her. Then at her birthday party in eighth grade he couldn't afford to buy her anything. He took her outside that night in their shared backyard and they lay on a blanket as he pointed out the stars to her and named the galaxies. Theresa leaned over and told him that it was the best birthday present she'd ever gotten.

He felt that he had spent most of his life loving her. He couldn't find a day where that love for her wasn't somewhere inside of him.

For his thirteenth birthday, she slid into his room and they made love for the first time and sometimes what seemed like the only time. As they got older or felt older, sex became something that wasn't love for either of them. There was scratching and biting, most of the time. It was the kind of pain that felt good. There were very few occasions that making love for them didn't contain pushing someone against the wall and tearing their clothes off.

"Here you can paint my fingernails," Theresa said, handing him the polish. She positioned her hands on his knees. He felt the warmth of her palms seep through his jeans and into his skin. "Just don't get distracted," she teased.

He took her hand in his and began to paint her pinky nail.

"Wait, I want a cigarette," she said.

He laughed. "And I'm the one who's distracted," he choked, putting the nail polish bottle down and reaching inside his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He pulled a cigarette out. Theresa's lips parted a little to let the cigarette settle and then handed her his lighter. "I still don't know why you won't let me light your cigarettes," he said, shaking his head.

Theresa looked up at him, her hair blowing in the wind again while she clutched the lighter, flicking the edge to effect fire. "Because then I owe you ten years of my sex life."

He liked that idea. "Well you do owe me every day of your sex life," he winked.

The screen door opened and Ryan moved backwards, making room for Theresa's brother.

"Ah, look at the little love birds," he cooed annoyingly. Ryan scoffed.

"Arturo shut up," Theresa muttered, blowing smoke up into his face.

Arturo waved the smoke away from his eyes. "Where's Trey?" he asked, shifting his head downwards to look at Ryan. Ryan moved his eyes towards Theresa who was looking out onto the street. Her lips were crimson then, the color of bruises.

Ryan stood up, knocking the bottle of nail polish into the grass.

"Ryan!" she shrieked looking up at him, exasperated. She leaned over her brother's shoes and reached for the nail polish.

"Sorry," Ryan said, bending over to pick it up as well. She heaved his hand away. "Stop." She picked up the bottle and held it tenderly in the palm of her hand.

Theresa blew smoke in the air near Ryan's face.

Arturo laughed. "Calm down. It's just nail polish."

She stood up, flicked the cigarette to the ground and then pulled the screen door open. "I'll be back," she said to Ryan, looking at Arturo as if he had just interrupted some sort of intimate moment. The screen door shut sharply.

"What's up with you two?" Arturo asked, sitting down on the cement steps. Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Are you guys back together now?" Ryan always felt uncomfortable talking about Theresa with her brother even though they had all known each other most of their lives.

"I guess so." Ryan pulled out a cigarette from his pack, stuffing it between his lips. Smoking was the only thing that made sense in moments like that.

"Eddie has a thing for her, you know?" Arturo looked out onto the street and then over at Ryan's house, again wondering where Trey was.

Ryan coughed, choking on the smoke in his lungs. "What?" he questioned, looking inside at Theresa's house. The house he knew better than his own.

"Yea. He wants her," her brother stated simply. He watched Ryan's expression rotate from curiosity to anger.

"Eddie's sixteen. Theresa is fourteen. He's too old for her," he said trying, to convince himself he had no competition.

Arturo laughed. "Don't worry man. She loves you; plus, Eddie doesn't have a shot," he finished.

Ryan nodded his head as Theresa opened the screen door. "Who doesn't have a chance?" Her eyebrows rose, looking from Ryan to her brother.

"Nobody," Ryan answered, giving Arturo a look. Theresa held a wine cooler in her left hand as the screen door closed.

"What are you doing with that?" Arturo reached for it.

"Get off!" She moved away from him and closer to Ryan, pressing the side of her hip against his back. He breathed in, trying to shake off the intense feeling of longing.

"Mom is going to kill me if she sees you with that."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "She just told me to finish them off before tomorrow, jackass." She made a face at him and then handed the bottle over to Ryan who graciously took a sip and held it in between his fingertips. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Arturo rolled his eyes. "Get a room, please." Theresa stuck out her tongue. "So where is Trey?" he asked for the second time.

Ryan shook his head, taking another sip before handing the bottle over to Theresa. She took a nice, long mouthful.

"He left early today. I don't know where he went, work I guess," he answered, wrapping his arm around Theresa's waist and jerking her close to him.

"Oh alright. I'm gonna go over there. I'll see you guys later." Arturo began walking to his car, which was parked in the driveway.

Ryan and Theresa watched him drive off and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I love him but sometimes he gets on my nerves." She looked over at Ryan and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He turned to look at her and found himself falling in love with her all over again; the way her lips looked a ruby red and her hair blew in the wind, falling against her cheeks. He spun her around with his arm and dragged her closer to him once more.

The screen door opened again and then shut softly. They turned to see Theresa's mom staring at them with a smile.

"I'm going to go to the market. I'll be back later," she said, rushing towards her old, beat-up car. "Theresa, drink that inside!" Eva screamed from her car window, waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ryan flicked his dying cigarette to the ground and grabbed Theresa's hand, pulling her up the steps and into her house.

Theresa let go of his hand as they reached the kitchen. "Want one?" She pulled the refrigerator door open and pulled out another wine cooler.

"Sure," he answered, sitting down at the small kitchen table he had sat at numerous times before. She walked around the table, leaned over behind him and placed the alcoholic beverage on the counter.

She began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked, turning around to watch her. "I was just gonna get something," she said, smiling, and left the kitchen.

He could hear her make her way to her own bedroom. Instead of waiting for her he twisted off the top, and took a long swig. Pushing the chair back, he stood up and began walking towards her room.

She was undressing. "Ryan," she said, crossing her arms over her white bra.

Ryan laughed. "It's not like I've never seen you in a bra, woman." He sat down on her bed, kicking his shoes off.

She uncrossed her arms. "This does not mean you are getting any," Theresa said, pulling a white tank top over her head and pulling it down across her shoulders.

He leaned back on her bed. "Oh really?" he smirked, watching her in the mirror. He then knew he had to say it, "My Lolita."

Theresa turned to look at him, ignoring the romanticism of his words. "I am not a Lolita," she argued.

"Are, too: the lips, the body, the teasing. You are a fucking Lolita." He paused, as she looked herself over. "In fact, that's what I'm going to call you from now on".

She turned around and jumped from the floor to the bed, straddling him with her legs. He tipped over placing the wine cooler down on her bureau.

"You will not call me Lolita. My mother will not be proud," she yelled, her face falling onto his chest. He began to stroke her hair and they fell into comfortable silence.

He could smell her violet shampoo and breathed it in, knowingly. Minutes had passed. Ryan opened his lips to speak when Theresa poked her chin into his chest and looked up at him.

The pools of her brown eyes stared longingly into his blue eyes. "Will things always be like this?" she questioned, running her tongue over her lips.

Ryan yearned to taste her lips and tongue. "Like what?" he responded, running his fingers against her curls.

"You and me, like this," she answered, stirring off of him and rolling onto the other side of the bed.

"Come here," he pulled her back to him and she spooned herself into the crook of his waist. "Yes, it will."

He began to imagine their life together when they got older. They'd move out of Chino, get a nice house by the beach, raise a bunch of kids and spend holidays at her mom's house. They would have a better life. He believed things would always be the same for them; that they would always be together, although he never told anyone else. He was convinced Theresa knew he believed that.

"I love you." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and in the noise of open windows it became silent. She repositioned her body upwards and climbed upon him again, never muttering that she loved him back but claimed him as her own with her lips across his. His hands pressed along her clothed body. Their hearts pounding against each other's chests. She broke away from the kiss and lifted herself up, threw her arms in the air and let him trace his hands against her skin as he pulled her tank top up.

He knew this drill better then breathing. He had kept count of how many times they could have sex in a day and how many times they'd done it in public. But the numbers had gotten too high to keep track of. She moved in to kiss him again but he constrained his hands against her waist and kept Theresa at a distance.

"I want to look at you," he whispered, his lips wet from her tongue.

Theresa cringed. "Stop," she said, shooing his hands away and pressed her body against his, nibbling on his neck.

He pushed her off him. "Why can't I look at you?" he questioned, looking into her eyes for answers.

She heaved a sigh, rolling over onto the bed.

Ryan moved his body up, watching her. "I can't ask questions," he stated, rolling his eyes.

"It's just, you've seen my body. What is the point of looking at it?" she asked nervously while looking at the ceiling.

He rolled over on top of her, pinning her with his legs. "Do I need a reason?" Ryan smiled.

Theresa covered her face with her hands. "Forget it," she said.

He pulled her hands away from her face. "Don't be like that." He watched her eyelids flutter open.

Theresa was incapable of showing her emotions at times, her true feelings, ever since her father had left when she was younger. She saw men as the enemy and believed that Ryan would eventually leave her and saw no real point in confessing her fears.

"I love your body," he traced his pointed finger down her abdomen and couldn't help but notice how she had developed over the past few years. Everyone always said she'd be beautiful and he would comply because he was her friend but then one day he felt himself waking up from a long daze, finally noticing her physical appearance. He had never loved her for her beauty. Ryan had loved her before anyone else had ever truly noticed her. Now it was impossible not to notice her.

He thought about Eddie noticing her and became anxious.

Theresa quickly interrupted his thoughts. "Well I don't like my body so I guess I'm just a silly little girl," she spat out, feeling completely worthless. She tried to push Ryan away but he wouldn't budge.

"Well you are a silly little girl, but not for those reasons." He leaned over, kissing her. Theresa's lips pressed against his. He could feel a breeze coming in from her open window as he altered his elbows downwards against her bedspread to bring him closer to her.

Ryan slipped his hand underneath the elastic band of her skirt and underwear. Theresa gasped in delight, a cherry flavored smile plastered on her lips. He couldn't help but smile.

She threw her hands over his white T-shirt and shoved it up above his head. He moved his hand away from her while throwing his shirt to the floor. She sat up, reaching for the button on his jeans. Theresa clasped the button in, forcing it to give. Her tiny fingers quickly shifted the zipper down. He watched with impatience and lifted his body up, grabbing at his jeans seconds later and throwing them to the floor.

"Ryan," she breathed, moving her hips up. He slid his hand over her skirt and up to her waist enveloping his fingers around the edges. He pulled it down.

"Theresa," he moaned, feeling her breath on his skin.

The two of them didn't hear the car pull into the driveway. They were too far away, in their own world of touching and probing, (for the first time not biting and scratching), that all sounds aside from their own, had been cast away. Theresa froze when she suddenly heard the screen door open.

"Theresa," her brother yelled, walking into the living room. Theresa's eyes flew open once she heard her brother's voice her dark eyelashes blinking furiously. She kicked Ryan off of her and stumbled to the floor. "Just a minute!" she yelled, reaching for her tank top and skirt.

Ryan watched her scurry to put her clothes on while he casually dragged his jeans up over his legs.

Theresa turned to Ryan. "I'll meet you out there," she quickly whispered nodding her head while fixing her skirt and tucking her hair behind her ears.

Ryan laughed, feeling slightly sick from his own hormones.

Theresa slipped into the hallway. Her bare feet pressed against the wooden floor.

"Hey." She waved to Arturo and then to Eddie who were both sprawled out on the couch. Eddie turned around to look at her. His eyes sank over her, moment by moment. She was completely oblivious to his eyes.

Ryan noticed as he poked his head out the bedroom door, pulling his shirt over his head walking out behind her. He caught Eddie's eye and Eddie adverted his glance by turning back toward the television.

"Did you find Trey?" Ryan asked, stepping closer to Theresa and wrapping his arms around her waist to signify her as his.

Arturo leaned back on the couch, his arm stretched out. He looked over Ryan, then Theresa, and started to laugh. "Yo Eddie, I think we messed up these two's little sex-capades."

Eddie turned toward them and smiled. His eyes focused entirely on Ryan, avoiding any eye contact with Theresa.

"Shut up!" Theresa exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. "Oh, I'm sorry. We could leave you two alone to carry on your business."

Ryan looked down at the floor.

"Arturo, do you have any pot?" she asked, leaning back into Ryan.

Sometimes he felt they looked like any other couple in Chino their age. They occasionally held hands as they walked down the block and in school they would kiss before each class. Yet, while he stood in her house with her brother and Eddie, he realized they weren't like other couples.

They'd lost their innocence so young that the only thing they had to ground them was each other. However, at times they weren't really any help to each other. Sometimes they only made things harder for each other to deal with.

"I have some," Eddie responded, standing up and reaching into his pockets. Theresa stepped forward, away from Ryan. Eddie held out a **dime** and placed it softly into her palm, making sure his fingers touched her skin.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks. How much?" she asked turning around to walk back to her room.

"It's on the house," Eddie answered, sitting back down.

Arturo looked over at Ryan and mouthed '_see_'. Ryan shook his head and then made a face.

"Awe. Thank you," Theresa beamed. "C'mon Ryan, let's go to the store." She twisted her body around.

He could tell she was looking for her sandals. He spotted them across the room. "Over there," he pointed to the spot where the couch ended and a pile of books began.

Her lips swept into a smile. He smiled with her.

"Trey was at work. He won't be done till later," Arturo finally answered Ryan's earlier question.

Ryan started to walk towards the screen door, watching Theresa slip her sandals on out of the corner of his eye.

"There's a party later though," Eddie looked over at Ryan. "Over at that chick Marie's house."

Theresa gasped. "I hate that girl."

They all turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the three of them.

Arturo ran the palm of his hand over his face. "Ai, Mios".

"Why don't you like her?" Eddie asked, stating the obvious question.

Theresa shifted from one foot to the other. "She just gets on my nerves."

They all nodded their heads.

"Well you and Ryan are going. Trey wants Ryan there and well that means…" Arturo trailed off.

Theresa opened her lips, which were fading from a dark red color to pink. "That means I go." She looked over at Ryan and he winked at her, causing her to giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh my god. Get out. What a girl. We'll meet back here by eight," her brother stated, making the plans for all of them.

Ryan watched Eddie as Theresa glided across the room. His eyes fixated on her. He realized that what he believed about them could easily be taken away. The way Eddie watched her felt threatening. Eddie was older and had always had girls around him.

Then again, that was no different from Ryan himself. The only thing they didn't have in common was age and the fact that Theresa loved Ryan. He kept saying it over and over in his head_, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me,_ until she reached him and slid her arm past his shoulder, opening the screen door.

"C'mon, lets go." She pushed past him. He stumbled out with her. "Hold this." She handed him the **dime** and he stuffed it in his pocket.

"I never finished painting your nails." He reached over and grabbed her hand, looking over her pale nails.

Theresa shrugged. "We got all the time in the world, don't we?" she said, her doe-like eyes glimpsing over at him. She smiled, and her dimples materialized on her cheeks.

"Always." He dropped her hand to her side while they began to walk up the block to the corner store.

* * *

**Dime** is a bag of weed in case you get confused. 


End file.
